Forum:How to attract more users
IVE GOT IT BY JOVE! people could contribute long essays and well thought out critiques of humanity! -- 15:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Ideas Ive decided to set this up for serious ideas for how to expand and improve this wiki, shoot... -- 13:01, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Mostly I've left a forum over at the Hitchhiker's Wiki telling them all about this wiki. Maybe we should expand to other humor wiki's like Darthipedia. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 13:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::When do we get to display this on wikias main page under the creative hub? 13:13, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::We should build up our database, policies and looks first. Then we'll list it on the creative hub. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 13:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. -- 13:41, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Lets really aim to discuss the aim of this wiki as well, yes? ::::::Well I suppose the aim of the wiki is to be a parody of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe", as I said in the about page. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 13:57, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I really didn't mean it to be a parody of anything. No really. 14:00, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well with a name like "Hitchhiker's Guide to Earth". I would think it's a parody of that guide. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:04, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Well I think its taking off the same style of writing from hitchhikers guide to the galaxy but its certainly no parody. I would say more, continuing the idea of it and making it apply to earth 14:09, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Well it's a good idea if you ask me, making a wiki similar to the actual hitchiker's guide. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ty. Well if you could still stay with us and hang in there, that would really help. And what are your suggestions on the whole writing style thing? My idea was to give biased opinions on everything 14:15, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::I think the writing style should be a combination of bias, satire, and 4th wall breaking. All in the style of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe" --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:18, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Thats what Ive been thinking! 14:20, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Illogic link Hi. The Hitchhikers Guide is now on the front page of Illogicopedia in the sister projects bit. If we get any really biased stuff that doesn't really fit in at Illogic we will direct the user here if appropriate. Also, I created an entry in the Illogiblog. The next step would be to add the site to Digg, del.icio.us and such. -- 14:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Great, thanks. Should help but to what extent? -- 14:26, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Well if you can get more people to notice and digg it, then you can get your wiki more attention. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 14:31, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Example of writing style London and Los Angeles illustrate my point well. Creative hub Can i post it there? - 16:21, 23 July 2008 (UTC) definitely! --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 15:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC)